1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to specimen inspection apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specimen inspection apparatuses, for example, pipette apparatuses, are widely used in fields (e.g., molecular biology) in which a comparatively small amount of liquid (for example, an amount covering in a micrometer range) is measured. The pipette apparatuses may be in the form of pipette robots each having an individual pipette unit or in the form of a plurality of individual pipette units that operate simultaneously or individually, or in the form of manual pipette apparatuses or pipette machines.
A front end of a specimen transporting apparatus, for example, a pipette tip, may be an elongated type sleeve for measuring a small amount of liquid, which has a central penetration opening that extends along a longitudinal axis and tapers off in a substantially conical shape. For example, an end (coupling end) of the pipette tip having a large width slides onto an injection part of a pipette apparatus, and a sharp end that faces the end having the large width in an axial direction, is immersed in a medium to be pipetted. In the related art, the pipette tip is constructed to be used once. That is, the pipette tip may be used once and then may be discarded.
In order to ensure precise measurement, an apparatus for transporting a small amount of a specimen, such as the pipette tip, has to be safely and solidly connected to a specimen inspection apparatus. This feature is required, in particular, when safe insertion and precise positioning of the individual specimen transporting apparatus cannot be manually checked. Also, manufacturing of the specimen inspection apparatus has to be performed in such a way that the specimen inspection apparatus offers simple maintenance and increased cost efficiency.